


I missed you (unfinished)

by WildLunatic



Series: Good Omens One Shots (English) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, We fall like Crowley, or - Freeform, we saunter vaguely downwards like Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildLunatic/pseuds/WildLunatic
Summary: Gabriel and Crowley meet each other and talk. Rated T for language, because Crowley is Crowley, we all know him xD
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens One Shots (English) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542469
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	I missed you (unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Locrogabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locrogabe/gifts).

> Hello, I’m writing this because Fictionalflaw wanted more things of this couple, so here i am ^^U Also, i warn you all that english is not my first language, so I’m going to have a lot of mistakes, please forgive me and let me know where i made them to correct them. I’m looking for a beta reader for my stories in english, so if someone is interested write me ^^

Things were quiet after the Nahpocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale met every day to lunch together and take a walk in St. James' Park. After that, usually they then went to the bookshop to spend together the rest of the day, and also the night, together, sometimes talking while drinking, other times only talking or drinking in a comfortable silence, and other times Crowley would sleep while Aziraphale read. In the mornings, Crowley would left to visit his apartment, more specifically, his plants, and if he felt like it, to do some minor mischief. 

It was one of those mornings when they encountered each other in St. James’ Park, Crowley had just tempted a man to jump in the duck pond (he was harassing a woman, but he didn’t do it to help her, nope, because he is not nice. Obviously) when he noticed the gray figure approaching him doing his running routine. He hissed quietly, hoping that the other wouldn’t notice him, but he never had been lucky, so why start now? He prepared himself to confront the other as Gabriel slowed down until he stopped right in front of him.

Gabriel had come down to Earth to release some stress by running. The Armagedidn’t had quite an effect in all Heaven, and the Archangels did their best to regain control and to calm all the chaos that ensued the failure of the Great Plan (not the Ineffable Plan, that was doing great, thank you for asking), so when things calmed a little, Gabriel couldn’t help but take advantage of the temporary calm and go to Earth to do one of his favourites things (pun intended), that is, running in the park, because he found that doing it helped him to release some tension, and to find inner peace in times of desperation. What he didn’t expect was to find someone so familiar and yet unknown. Someone he hadn’t seen since the Fall, or so he believed.

Now, they were in front of each other, both feeling uncertain, uncomfortable, one of them feeling angry, oh, so angry that he thought that he would explode, and the other feeling sad, a sadness that was as intense as the other’s fury, the first thing that he properly felt since he saw the other Fall.

-Well, well, what have we here, the Archangel fucking Gabriel -Crowley mocked, doing a fake bow- What do i owe the honor?

Gabriel sneered at him,

(This will continue, but i have to post it now if i don’t want to lose it)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support me, check on my twitter: twitter.com/SinimegHibari/status/1207012648962985985


End file.
